


Golden

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finds an...intriguing part of Magnus's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

It's when they're searching Magnus's place that Alec finds the small box. They're looking for a crystal ball from a Seelie Magnus did business with. Jace, Izzy, and Clary are searching in the open floor and Alec was assigned the bedroom (for obvious reasons.)

It's not all that important a find, so in all honestly Alec is perusing his possessions. Alec believes Magnus really is trying to remember where he put the damn thing as he fingers his lavaliere, but the unusual absent-mindedness amuses Alec. Himself, he enjoys the ancient things crowding Magnus's shelves.

The box is pretty simple and beautifully intricate at the same time. Around the edges are raised designs that Alec scratches his fingers over. Opening it up, he sees gold upon gold upon gold before a wave of magic nearly snips his fingers. Bashfully, he turned to Magnus who only looked vaguely annoyed.

“Not. That. Box, Darling.” Magnus said, crossing the room. He stopped in Alec's space, fingering the archer's jacket. His tone was sharp, but Alec knew there was no actual anger in the words. If anything, Magnus's response made Alec brave. He reached over and held the box between them, raising an eyebrow.

“Didn't peg you to keep your secrets in the open.” Alec smirked, fighting back the smile at how disgruntled Magnus was getting.

“Best place to hide anything.” Alec rolled his eyes, holding up the box to put the conversation back on track. Magnus groaned, waving his hand. The box opened. The gold had been molded into jewelry. Armbands and rings and necklaces and bells. Alec stared down on them, fingering each piece with care. “It's not a secret,” Magnus said, “just a crappy memory.”

“I had a client that talked me into dancing for a Turkish princess – she had just been named heir. So I get all dolled up – put on all this jewelry and make-up and learn the dance. And then in the middle of it – in the very middle of it! - she walks out!” Magnus huffed, sitting on his bed. “ _Apparently_ , being a male was a _great_ offense.” Alec laughed while Magnus shook his head. He whispered, “Got that nipple ring for nothing.”

“You got a nipple ring?” Magnus looked up and Alec looked back with great, bright eyes – interested. It was a look Magnus loved on the boy, when he could show Alec something brand new about the world.

Magnus rose from the bed. He sauntered forward, placing his hands over Alec's on the box. “How about this?” He purred, smiling at the swallow in Alec's throat. “If _you_ find the crystal ball, I'll give you a little dance.”

It was meant to be a playful tease. Magnus counted on Jace finding the crystal ball, what with how organized the blond was. Turns out, his words became motivation and Alec finds the artifact hidden behind the headboard.

“I'm gonna stay behind to help Magnus clean up.” The shadowhunters give Alec a raised eyebrow – Magnus's place was never 'clean' – but said nothing. (Izzy giggled and Clary waved her finger at him). Alec willed the blush in his cheeks to go away, even if it didn't, as he closed the door behind them. Magnus approached him and Alec let himself be held in the warlock's arms.

“My, my, Darling – I didn't know you were so eager for some alone time.” Magnues joked, passing a hand through the dark curls of Alec's hair.

“Well, I was promised a dance.” Magnus's coy eyes went blank, surprised by the teasing smile (not unusual, but very rare) that Alec stole for his own.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You really want to see this don't you?” Alec bit his lip embarrassed, but nodded nonetheless. Magnus gave a dramatic sigh, pushing his lover to the deep blue sofa. “Fine – let me get changed.”

“With the nipple ring?”

Magnus waggled his finger and closed the bedroom door.

He spent a short while in his closet. He was surprised to see he still owned the pants to the whole ensemble – he would think that after the failed performance, he'd burn the things as soon as possible.

The gold jewelry was heavy as he put on the many pieces in the ritualistic way he was taught, but at the same time, comforting. Looking in the mirror, Magnus sees himself centuries younger and for once, that doesn't frighten him. This small piece of his history that he can share with Alec, it fills him with excitement.

Alec drummed his fingers against his kneecap. He imagines all the ways Magnus could come out of his bedroom, all the different jewelry pieces that he could be wearing (and if his brain keeps going back to the possible nipple piercing, well...nobody else is in the room.)

Music suddenly begins from nowhere an Alec whipped his head around to the bedroom door. Any image he came up with couldn't hold a candle to what he saw. The gold adoring his lover made Magnus's dark skin positively glow like the sun. Loose red trousers hung _low_ on tantalizing hip-bones. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, giving those hips a long roll to make every piece jingle. And across his chest were two bright gold rings attached to Magnus's nipples. Alec forgot to breathe.

Magnus moved through the music as if everything – every note, every crescendo, and every resolution – was created by the warlock's dance. Alec felt his mouth go dry, locked in this spell Magnus was creating. His hips rose and fell, shaking like it wasn't even attached. Magnus twisted and turned his hands, fingers stroking over the dumb-struck expression on Alec's face. Suddenly, Magnus was rounding the sofa and his legs were on each side of the shadowhunter. So close they were that Alec steadied Magnus with his hands on his thighs. (Or perhaps he was steadying himself.)

Magnus looked down on him, smiling from ear to ear. With a flick of his wrist, the gold reached his eyes. The cateyes made the gold gleam brighter and Alec had to remember to breathe.

_Well...might as well make a show of it._

The music swelled and Magnus sat straight, rolling his hips _just_ above Alec. His hips flexed and the gold jingled in perfect synchronization with the music. He bend backwards in one fluid motion and Alec remembered how flexible his lover could be. (As if that didn't put new ideas in his head.) Magnus rose back up with a shake of his body, giving a final body roll as the music ended. He came just a hair's breath between him and Alec, a smile on both their lips.

“That...wasn't the dance.” Alec teased. Magnus felt the hands on his thighs move up (slowly, slowly) to the small of his back. They moved even closer together, a play all their own.

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Well...I've always been modern sort of guy. No point in bringing up the past.”

Alec chuckled. Though hungry and lustful, his blue eyes turned sort of gentle as he raised a hand, carting it through Magnus's adorned hair. Magnus turned into the touch, his body relaxing instinctively. “You look beautiful.”

Magnus in turn became gentle and loving as well. “You really think so?” For a moment, he looked at all his adornments and an idea came to mind.

Neither made the first move, but the two moved together into a kiss. It was both lovely and lustful, passionate and gentle at the same time. Like something Magnus wanted to hold onto forever. They parted with several short kisses in between. Magnus slid off of Alec, curling into the boy's side with Alec's arm around him. With the music ended, the loft was silent and the couple enjoyed the stillness.

Magnus's fingers twined themselves in Alec's wool sweater, tugging it every so slightly to grab the shadowhunter's attention.

“Do you want to try?”


End file.
